yunjaewhite lieschap 1
by yunjaescream
Summary: Semua yang ada didiriku mati..  Mati karena jiwaku sudah ikut pergi bersama ragamu..  Kau hanya meninggalkgan ragaku tanpa jiwa didunia ini..  Bagaimana caraku agar dapat menikmati semua rasa didunia ini?   Mengapa kau tega membohongiku atas perasaanmu?


FF/YUNJAE/WHITE LIES(TOKI WO TOMETE)/CHAP 1

Fanfic ini pernah kumuat di SLT&FB

Silahkan^^

BUUKK

Seorang namja cantik terhempas jatuh setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari sang ayah. Dalam rautnya sama sekali tak menyiratkan ketakutan, rasa sakit atau penyesalan. Hanya wajah datar yang dapat terlihat.

"berapa kali lagi kau akan mempermalukanku!" bentakan amarah itu menggema disebuah rumah besar bak kastil itu.

Namja cantik itu hanya menyeringai dan bangkit sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat terjatuh tadi.

"jawab pertanyaanku kim jaejoong!"

"apa yang harus kujawab kim jun hae?"

PLAAKK

Kali ini tamparan itu dilayangkan oleh sang ibu.

"bersikaplah yang sopan pada appamu!"bentak

"aku hanya hormat pada orang yang patut kuhormati, kim mi sun" jawab jaejoong santai.

Mr. dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"jadi maksudmu appa dan umma bukanlah orang yang pantas dihormati, begitu?"tanya seorang namja imut yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap tajam kearah jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai kearah namja imut itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"aku belum selesai kim jaejoong!"bentak

"apa lagi yang perlu dibahas! Cepatlah, kalian hanya membuang waktuku!"

"sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkanku? Tak bisakah kau seperti adikmu junsu?" tanya yang merasa lelah memarahi putra sulungnya.

"seperti junsu kau bilang? namja lemah seperti dia? kau menyuruhku menjadi namja cengeng yang hanya akan merengek jika dikerjai oleh temannya?"tanya jaejoong

BUAAGGH

Untuk pertama kalinya namja imut bernama junsu itu memukul seseorang, terlebih kakanya sendiri.

"jangan sebut aku namja lemah!" teriak junsu menarik kerah baju jaejoong

"tapi itu memang kenyataannya, bukan?"

"su-ie, cukup! kau hanya akan menyakiti tanganmu karena orang tak tahu diri ini! seharusnya aku tak melahirkannya dulu.."ujar melemah.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, sedangkan junsu menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ummanya.

"karena kau adikku meninggal! karena kehadiranmu adikku meninggal!" ucap penuh emosi.

hanya menatapnya sayu.

"karena kehadiranku kau bilang? semua itu adalah kesalahan orang ini dan dirimu! untuk apa kau tidur dengan laki-laki yang jelas adalah pacar adikmu?"ujar jaejoong datar.

"apa maksudmu hah?" tanya junsu kasar.

"jadi kau belum tahu? bukankah kau anak emas mereka? heh~ baiklah begini, kau tahu..appamu ini meniduri ummamu, padahal dia adalah tunangan adik kembar ummamu. Saat adik ummamu tahu, dia memaafkan kedua orang tuamu, tapi saat dia tahu ummamu ini mengandungku, dia bunuh diri.. bukankah sudah jelas ini kesalahan dua orang yang kau sebut umma da.. "

PLAAKK

"Jaga bicaramu! itu hanya masa lalu! seburuk apapun mereka, mereka adalah orang tuaku! jangan pernah kau meremehkan mereka!" kata junsu menitikkan air mata. Jaejoong terdiam menunduk.

"kaulah yang pembawa sial.."

DEG

"kau yang menyebabkan halmoni meninggal dan kaulah yang menyebabkanku kehilangan impianku!"ujar junsu

"..."

"karena kau membuatku cacat dulu, aku ditolak semua tim sepak bola! kau penghancur!"

"aku membencimu! aku menyesal harus menerima kenyataan kaulah hyungku!aku benci.. hiks..hiks.."teriak junsu menangis sambil memukul-mukul jaejoong, sementara jaejoong hanya diam tak bergeming.

"su-ie, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan itu lagi.. nanti kau sakit.. " ujar

"umma! itu impianku! dan dia menghancurkannya.. "ujar junsu melemah.

"su-ie, uljima..mungkin kau bukan ditakdirkan menjadi pemain sepak bola.. uljima.. dan ingat apapun yang kau lakukan pasti akan membuat umma dan appa bangga.."ujar memeluk junsu sambil mengecup kening junsu.

Jaejoong terpaku menatapnya, mendadak ia merasa nyeri pada dadanya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"su-ie, uljima...malam ini umma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu ya? berhentilah menangis.."

Jaejoong yang semula mematung memilih pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kedada kirinya. Ia merasa sesak tiba-tiba. Ia ingin merasakan hal yang sama, ia ingin itu. Menginginkan sebuah kehangatan yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan.

Gemericik suara air shower yang sengaja dihidupkan dapat meredam tangis seseorang yang sengaja mengguyur dirinya sendiri.

"rasanya menyakitkan.. apakah seburuk itukah..aku dimata..kalian? mengapa..tak membunuhku saja.. umma?" isak namja cantik itu.

Kim jaejoong 18 tahun, putra sulung pemilik Kim Corp. Terkenal dengan dirinya yang bersikap semaunya. Mempunyai segudang musuh yang sengaja ia cari. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mau berteman sudah tercap buruk. Berkali-kali masuk penjara karena tawuran pelajar atau membuat musuhnya terluka parah. Bahkan keluarganya pun tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Karena memang ia adalah anak yang lahir tak diinginkan, dalam sebuah kekhilafan.

Tapi tak ada juga satupun yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya sosok asli seorang kim jaejoong itu. Yang merka tahu hanyalah adalah sosok kim jaejoong sebagai iblis pembuat masalah dan pembawa sial.

Mereka tak tahu alasan seperti itu, alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Alasan hanya karena ia ingin diakui selayaknya manusia.

DINNER TIME

"su-ie! turunlah!makanan sudah umma siapkan!" panggil .

"ne..umma.."

Junsu pun berlari dua dengan riangnya, dibelakangny. Jaejoong pun berjalan dengan wajah yang berantakan dengan mata memerah.

"duduklah..ada yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu su-ie.."ujar yang tak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang hadir disana, yaitu anak sulungnya.

"waeyo appa?" tanya junsu sambil menyantap makanannya.

"besok malam calon tunanganmu datang, dia dari keluarga jung, pemilik TU Entertainment.."

"mwo? TU?"tanya junsu dengan wajah berbinar.

"benar.."balas melihat wajah sumringah junsu.

"kau benar-benar menggemaskan! anak umma satu-satunya ini mewang menggemaskan.." ujar

DEG

Dia tak menyadari jika ada seorang yang sakit mendengar kalimat lontarjan itu.

"ne appa.. ah~ aku lupa..jika minggu depan aku akan ada lomba pianis tingkat nasional..aku harap umma dan appa mau menontonku.." ujar junsu.

"pasti appa menonton, kalau begitu appa akan membatalkan seluruh janji appa!"

Jaejoong yang semula berdiam memilih pergi. Ia pun sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya. Perlahan pipinya mulai terbasahi lagi oleh cairan bening yang disebut air mata.

Dia pun melajukan mobilnya sedang, menuju suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya sementara waktu.

ZION PUB

Jaejoong hanya menatap minumannya kosong, air matanya lagi-lagi terjatuh mengingat hal yang membuatnya sakit.

"kenapa? kenapa seperti ini? aku...aku..lelah.." gumamnya bergetar.

+FLASHBACK+

"Umma! appa! besok joongie akan ada lomba menyanyi..umma, appa dan junsu menonton ya?" ujar jaejoong kecil dengan riangnya pada kedua orang tuanya saat makan malam.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban yang membalas kalimat anak yang sedang menunggu jawaban itu.

"umma!appa! bagaimana? maukah kalian menontonku? hng?"tanya jaejoong berlari mendekati kedua orang tuanya sambil menarik pelan baju mereka.

PLAAKK

"kim jaejoong!makanlah! ini waktunya makan! tak pernahkah kau diajari oleh gurumu tentang etika saat berada di meja makan!"bentak menampis tangan jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun terjatuh dibuatnya. Tubuh mungilnya pun bergetar hebat.

"cepat kembali ketempatmu!" kali ini mr. kim yang membentaknya. Jaejoong pun menurut dan melanjutkan makannya dengan linangan air mata.

+END OF FLASHBACK+

"kenapa..KENAPA?"

PRANNK

Jaejoong berteriak sambil melempar gelas minumannya, membuat pandangan seluruh pengunjungnya teralih padanya.

Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit yang ia alami seumur hidupnya. Selama ini ia hanya memendamnya. Membiarkan orang-orang menilainya buruk. Dia diam karena ia lelah, lelah dengan segala usahanya untuk kembali kesosok alsinya, yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia mulai menutup dirinya, berpikir bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat ia pakai sebagai sandaran dikala ia sedih, kecewa atau sebaliknya.

- - +.+ - -

MORNING, KIM'S MANSION

"su-ie! cepatlah turun! Kau harus sarapan sebelum kesekolah.." panggil setengah berteriak.

"ne, umma! 5 menit lagi aku turun.."balas junsu dengan lengkingan suaranya.

Tak menunggu lima menit junsu pun menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari menuju ruang makan yang jaraknya cukup jauh itu.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menghabiskan sarapannya dipagi yang sedikit mendung itu.

"pelan-pelan su-ie! Apa kau ingin tersedak?" tanya

"aku ada ulangan hari ini umma dan aku piket pagi ini.."jawab junsu sambil membaca sebuah buku ditangan kirinya.

"ara ara, appa akan mengantarmu hari ini.." ujar

"gomawo appa! Aku sudah selesai, kajja!" seru junsu

"arraseo! Kajja!"

"umma! Aku berangkat dulu! See you.. cup~" kata junsu sambil mengecup pipi ibunya lalu berlalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

pun segera membereskan meja makan. Ia lupa jika ada seseorang yang hadir disana, seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari keluarganya yaitu jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdiam diri melihat semua itu dari jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat itu. Semua berjalan begitu cepat dibenaknya.

_'apa benar aku terlahir dari rahimmu? apa benar dalam darahku mengalir darah keluarga kim?'_bathinnya menangis.

Jaejoong memilih berjalan melewati ummanya, nafasnya tercekat tiba-tiba, paru-parunya sepertinya menolak oksigen yang dia hirup. hanya nenatap tajam putra yang tak ia anggap itu menghilang dibalik pintu

DONG BANG 5 INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

BRAAAK

Dengan kasar jaejoong membuka pintu kelas, membuat semua penghuni kelas terkejut hingga kesal.

"tak bisakah kau sopan kim jaejoong?" tanya songsaengnim menahan amarahnya. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai.

DUAGGH

Ia menutup pintu itu dengan menendangnya keras.

"KIM JAEJOONG! BERSIKAPLAH YANG SOPAN" geram songsaengnim

"anda hanya akan membuang waktu berbicara pada orang seperti dia songsaengnim" celetuk namja bersuara bass yang menatap jaejoong tajam dengan mata musangnya.

"heh~ dengarkan apa kata atlit berbakatmu itu park jung soo ssi.."

Guru itu terbelalak mendengar jaejoong menyebut namanya. Rasa marahnya jelas terlihat diraut wajahnya.

"keluar dari pelajaran saya, SEKARANG!" bentak sonsaengnim

"kau saja yang keluar! Aku disini membayarmu, jadi jika tak mengajar sekali tak masalah, anggap saja kau makan gaji buta.." kata jaejoong datar membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya pun terhenyak tak percaya.

Sonsaengnim itu pun pergi dengan wajah merah padam meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh siswa pun merasa jengkel akan tingkah jaejoong yang seenaknya itu yang sering membuat guru pergi tanpa mengajar.

BUUUKK

"Brengsek kau kim jaejoong! Kau membuat kelas kita tercap buruk karena sikapmu yang memuakkan itu!" geram seorang siswa sambil melempar buaju kearah jaejoong dan mengenai tepat diwajahnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak, mengambil buku itu dan melemparnya kearah orang yang melemparnya tadi.

BUUKK

Buku itu pun mendarat tepat diwajah seseorang dengan mulusnya.

Namun sayangnya itu bukan wajah sasarannya, melainkan wajah namja bermata musang dan bersuara bass tadi.

"uk~ aku salah sasaran, sepertinya buku itu lebih menyukaimu jung yunho.." ejek jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara teman sekelasnya merinding melihat yunho yang sepertinya marah. Perlahan yunho berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan kearah jaejoong dan menahannya dengan menarik kasar lengan jaejoong membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"waeyo jung yunho?" tanya jaejoong

BUAAGGH

Yunho meninju jaejoong kuat dan berhasil membuat namja cantik itu terhempas membentur dinding kokoh dibelakangnya. Jaejoong sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit dipunggung dan kepala belakangnya karena terbentur dinding. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan tersenyum dingin kearah yunho.

"apa kau sudah puas jung yunho?" tanya jaejoong

"aku berharap aku tak kan pernah lagi melihat wajahmu, saat itu baru aku merasa puas kim jaejoong!" jawab yunho.

Jaejoong mendekat kearah yunho dan tiba-tiba melumat kasar bibir yunho.

Yunho dan teman-teman dikelas terbelalak menyaksikan hal gila itu.

"brengsek kau kim jaejoong!" bentak yunho mendorong kasar jaejoong dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"wae jung yunho? kau tak pernah menolaknya dulu?" tanya jaejoong.

"heh~ sepertinya kau belum bisa menerimanya dan belum mengetahuinya..."

Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"aku hanya pura-pura! kau itu hanya lelaki murahan yang dengan mudahnya dapat kutiduri! menjijikkan! ku tegaskan sekali lagi, kau itu hanya bahan taruhanku dengan teman-teman bodoh!"

DEG

"jadi aku hanya bahan taruhanmu ya?" tanya jaejoong datar. Yunho tersenyum mengejek.

"kau benar-benar bodoh kim jaejoong..apa kau tak malu setelah mengetahui ini? satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku membencimu dari awal aku melihatmu.. aku membencimu karena kau merusak hubunganku dengan ahra yang mengatakan aku gay! kau penghancur kim jaejoong!"

DEG

"itu kesalahanmu sendiri jung yunho, aku ingin ahra merasakan bagaimana kekasihnya itu pernah tidur dengan orang lain terlebih dia lelaki..."

PLAAKK

Yunho menampar keras pipi jaejoong.

"terima kasih 2 minggu dan malam itu, dan terima kasih telah mempermainkan perasaanku.." bisik jaejoong ditelinga yunho dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Yunho tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir yang jaejoong ucapkan.

Memang benar yunho mempermainkannya. Mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu secara diam-diam. Namun hubungan itu hanya tercipta karena keterpaksaan yunho masuk kedalam permainan orang-orang yang benci pada jaejoong. Yunho terlarut pada rasa muaknya pada jaejoong yang perlahan menjadi rasa benci.

Terkadang yunho berpikir, mengapa jaejoong segera mengiyakan saat yunho meminta menjadi kekasihnya.

Kembali yunho mengelap bibirnya sambil melihat punggung jaejoong menjauh.

"darah.."desisnya merasakan rasa amis dimulutnya, pandangannya pun kembali teralih kearah jaejoong yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

-TBC-

Previeew:DD


End file.
